Sugar and Spice
by Moon without a Sun
Summary: A series of songfics about the crazy love lives of the Weiss and Schwartz boys. so please, read and review!
1. Viva Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, or any of these songs(sung by the Spice Girls-but please read it anyway, it's a cool fic in my opinion)

* * *

Sugar and Spice

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

'thoughts'

_song lyrics

* * *

_

_Do you still remember how we used to be?_

_Feeling together, believe in whatever,_

_My love has said to me_

Yohji sat, talking. He knew he would get no answers, but as he relived their memories, he spoke aloud, getting an occasional strange look from, a passerby.

_Both of us were dreamers_

_Young love in the sun_

_Felt like my Savior, my spirit I gave you_

_We'd only just begun_

"Do you remember our plans? We were going to get married, grow old, and move to a small village in Hokkaido. But that will never..." The blonde choked, resting his hand on the tombstone. Tears welled as he gazed upon the engravings. "Asuka..."

_Hasta mañana, always be mine_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting like the sun_

_Live forever, for the moment,_

_Ever searching for the one_

"I'll be seeing you soon. I-I could die tomorrow, then...then we'd be together again. Forever." Yohji lay before the grave, tears spilling onto the ground. "It's all my fault, Asuka. Forgive me. Wait for me! I love you..."He knew he shouldn't live in the past, but she was the only love he'd ever known.

_Yes, I still remember, every whispered word_

_The touch of your skin gave a life from within _

_Like a love song that I heard._

He just couldn't let her go. He dwelled on the memories. Their first case; a kidnapped son. Their first visit to the café; a break to look at clues. Their first kiss; Yohji had spilled his feelings, earning a kiss. Their first time making love; Akusa's warm body flushed with pleasure, declaring her love. Their secret engagement; a simple ring Yohji got from a vending machine.

_Slipping through my fingers, like the sands of time_

_Promises made, every memory saved as reflections in my mind_

That fateful case. His wounds, his pleas, his beloved Asuka. His choice had killed her. ' That's twice I've killed her.' A sob wracked his body at this thought, remembering the treachery of Neu.

_Hasta mañana, always be mine_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting, like the sun_

_Live forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching for the one._

Balinese wiped his eyes. Suddenly, Asuka appeared before him. She kissed him, wet tears brushing against his cheeks. "Move on, and remember that I will always love you, Yohji." Yohji heard these whispered words, and Asuka vanished.

_Back where I belong now. Was it just a dream?_

_Feeling untold, they will never be sold_

_And the secret's safe with me_

Alone. He was alone. "Asuka, I love you. I will move on, but I will love you still. Always." Yohji stood, placing a kiss on the headstone. Slowly, he turned, making his way back to the Koneko.

_Hasta mañana, always be mine_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting, like the sun_

_Live forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching for the one.

* * *

_

Stick around for later chapters!


	2. Love Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or these songs, blah blah blah

Warning: if you are not a fan of yaoi, you should leave.

* * *

Sugar and Spice

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

Yohji made his way to the club. He needed to get laid. Tonight. He didn't care about love, he couldn't. There was always Nagi. The Schwartz telekinetic had been after him since Esset had disbanded.

_You know I don't wanna know, don't wanna know about that love thing_

_Give me what I'm needing, you know what I'm dreaming of_

_Don't wanna know about that love thing_

It was Saturday. Nagi would definitely be there.

"Hey, Nagi." Yohji grabbed the boy's arm, turning him to face him.

"Yohji? Uh, is there anything I can uh, do for you?" Nagi blushed at his choice of words, looking at his drink.

Yohji leaned to whisper in his ear. "Actually, there IS something, It might not be love, but you get what you want, right?" Nagi's eyes widened. But he moved closer. Yohji smiled. Nagi would give him what he needed. Neu would not get the best of him.

_Been broken hearted before, but that's the last time it happens to me_

_I keep on giving still you're asking for more_

_Too much emotion, baby, why can't you see,_

No. Nagi would be his. He would not be discarded.

"Yohji? Do you mean it? You want me?" To answer his question, Yohji kissed the brunette deeply. Nagi flinched. Yohji tasted like a mixture of drinks. Alcohol was on his breath and saturated his tongue. Nagi pulled away.

"What, Yohji, couldn't stand to face me sober? Are you scared that you might actually remember liking it?"

_I'm not afraid of your love. Why can't you see I've had my share of that._

_You're what I want boy, _

_You know you got it boy. _

_You gotta want me_

_It's just what I need_

_I'm not that easy as a matter of fact._

"No." Yohji growled. He pulled Nagi off of his stool, dragging him towards a back door.

"Why should I go with you? So you can use me?"

"Ugh, listen to you. I know you want it. So why don't you just let the love thing go for a while and just let yourself be?" Nagi was annoyed by this, but he allowed Yohji to drag him nevertheless.

_There's no room for lovin', stop that push and shovin' yeah_

_Don't wanna know about that love thing_

_Give me what I'm needing, you know what I'm dreaming of_

_Don't wanna know about that love thing._

"So maybe there's no place in my life for love now, ok? Can't we at least have a little fun without 'love' getting in the way? Hmm?" Not waiting for Nagi's answer, the lanky playboy shoved his hands up Nagi's shirt. They had reached the back room, a private lounge with a couch and a mini bar area. Nagi used his powers to lock the door, unable to prevent anything as Yohji worked slowly at his nipples. His black shirt was tossed to the floor, and he was pinned to the couch.

_Now don't go wasting my time,_

_You're not the only thing I got on my mind_

_My friends are with me when you ain't been around_

_Your precious words and promises ain't bringin' me down_

"Wait, Yohji..." Prodigy gasped as Yohji started to unzip his pants with his teeth. "Do-do you actually want to do this with me? Or am I just a substitute? Please, I-I need to know." Balinese pulled back abruptly.

"What is it with you? Kami-sama! I could've gotten laid by three people by now! Look, if you don't want me, fine. I'll just go home. I'll get Ken to play with me since I'm sure Aya ain't giving him any." But an invisible hand stopped him, preventing him from leaving.

_I've got some living to do, but don't assume I'm gonna be with you_

_You gotta want, boy._

_You know you got it, boy._

_You gotta want me_

_It's just what I need,_

_I'm not that easy as a matter of fact._

"Ok, either give in or let me leave. It's not everyone that I inviteto come sleep with me. You know you want me and I need this, so what's the problem?" Nagi pulled the playboy over to the couch, and then reached up to drag him on top of him, pulling off his red crop top.

"No problem, Balinese, because you are one of the sexiest men alive." With that said, Nagi initiated a passionate kiss, moaning softly as Yohji's tongue massaged his own.

_There's no room for lovin', stop that push and shovin' yeah_

_Don't wanna know about that love thing_

_Give me what I'm needing, you know what I'm dreaming of_

_Don't wanna know about that love thing. _

Cerulean eyes glazed with pleasure as Yohji made his way down the boy's chest, leaving bite marks and the promise of bruises on ivory skin. Nagi's hands made a brief attempt to undo the blonde's pants, but he found he couldn't even concentrate to do that. Yohji reached the boy's navel, dipping his tongue in and swirling it before descending to explore Nagi's hips.

_Stop pushing_

_You're rushing_

_You're losing my lovin'_

_I hope it_

_I see it_

_Just play it_

_You feel it_

_Gotta be bold, bold and oh so strong_

_Get with this and you got it goin' on,_

_On and on with the guys named Weiss_

"Yohji..." Nagi moaned, silently trying to pull the blonde's head down to his aching need. The blonde chuckled.

"Just you wait, my little Prodigy. There's no need to rush, you know. Just enjoy Yohji Kudoh while you've got him."

_You wanna get with us then you better think twice_

_God help the mister, yeah God help the mister _

_That comes between me and my misters._

"Any doubts now?" Yohji smirked as Nagi whimpered when he pulled away.

"No, no doubts. Just...just do it."

"Good, because while Aya will probably kill me for doing this, I wouldn't want to face Berserker if I didn't." That said, Yohji went back to driving Nagi insane.

_I'm not afraid of your love_

_Why can't you see I've had my share of that_

_You're what I want, boy_

_You know you got it, boy_

_You gotta want me_

_It's just what I need_

_I'm not that easy as a matter of fact._

'This is wrong. I-I shouldn't let him do..' All reasonable thought left Nagi's brain as Yohji entered him. The pain, though strong, was overpowered by the waves of pleasure rippling through Nagi's body. A Yohji continued, the boy was truly happy. The one he loved was giving him what he wanted.

_There's no room for lovin', stop that push and shovin' yeah_

_Give me what I'm needing, you know what I'm dreaming of_

_Don't wanna know about that love thing_

Yohji gave one last trust, then pumped his seed into the tiny boy with abandon. He pulled out slowly, and that same invisible force brought him up to lay on Nagi's chest.

"Yohji. I-I lo-"

"Don't say it. Just don't."

Nagi turned tearful eyes at Weiss' resident playboy. His power weakened in his sorrow, and Yohji stood.

"I-I'm sorry, but I've gotta go." With those words, Yohji dressed and left, leaving Nagi alone and naked to cry on the couch.

* * *

Sorry everyone! No Yohji or Nagi fans kill me please! Oh, and flames will be ignored. I promise it will get better, so don't hate me! 


	3. Saturday Night Divas

Disclaimer: I don't own Wiess Kreuz or any of the songs involved…

* * *

Sugar and Spice

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

Ken walked slowly out of the misty bathroom, shaking his head of excess water. 'A mission…on Saturday, no less! And why couldn't Yohji or Omi do it, huh? I mean, come on Manx! That wasn't fair…' Ken continued to mumble to himself as he fiddled with his apartment door, missing the glance his stoic teammate threw at him. He pulled on a pair of boxers and some shorts, neglecting a top because of the heat. "And now for a well-earned snack."

_Get down get deeper and down_

_Get down get deeper and down_

_Saturday night_

Ken walked into the kitchen, chocolate eyes widening visibly at the sight before him. There was Aya, the table littered with empty bottles of beer and assorted hard liquor.

"Heh, heh… Aya? Y-You ok?"

"No Ken, not really, and all this," he gestured to the bottles, "hasn't even helped."

"Oh?" The brunette sat down. He was curious now. What could possibly be bothering the redhead? "Care to tell me?" Siberian knew this was risky, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Well, see, I…I think I may have fallen in love with someone, but he doesn't love me back…"

"Oh please, Aya! Sakura loves y-wait, did you say HE?!?!?! Don't tell me another one caught the Yohji bug!"

"No, it's not Yohji," a fire was blazing in violet eyes, a fire Ken couldn't identify. "It's you." Before Ken could register, Aya covered his mouth with his own.

_Get down deeper and down_

_Get down get deeper and down_

_Saturday night_

::Flashback::

Ken stood by the locker room door, shifting from one foot to the other. They had won the game easily, but he was full of nervous energy. Kase had asked him to wait for him, saying he had something to tell the brunette…

_I'm not alone, now you're not on my mind_

_You were the victim of your crime, I left you behind_

_Boy, you were a fool, to treat me that way_

_Not gonna let you, I'm gonna forget you,_

_There's nothing to say_

Kase took the goalie out to his favorite restaurant. Afterwards, the two headed back towards Kase's apartment. Once inside, Kase grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place. "Listen Ken, I-I love you." Kase kissed him then, slowly Ken started to return the kiss, the other man's words finally sinking in.

_You're a twisted lover, kiss & telling on a superstar_

_That's what you are_

_Well it was Saturday night, I know the feeling was right_

_I didn't know we'd get so far_

::End Flashback::

Kase had kissed him. Just as Aya was kissing him now. Ken slowly opened his eyes, realizing that Aya was no longer kissing him. He was now sitting on the floor, eyes filled with tears, Aya crouched down next to him in concern.

_Get down get deeper and down _

_Get down get deeper and down_

_Saturday night_

Kase had destroyed him, betrayed him. Was Aya doing the same thing? Did he want something from Ken? What, did he want the bugnuks? Ken would gladly give them to him…

_Take it from me, you know I mean what I'm saying_

_Better watch out, you'd better wise up to mind games he's playing_

_He may have the looks, he may have the charms. _

_But where does he go_

_What does he do, when he's not in your arms_

It took great effort on the part of Siberian to keep from slapping himself. Aya didn't want anything. He needed. Ken gazed into violet eyes, tears spilling at the love that burned brightly within them. Aya loved him, and Kase was not going to ruin this for him.

_Keep your head up high_

_Don't you know you are the superfly_

_And that ain't no lie_

_Well it's a Saturday night, you know the feeling is right_

_Don't you know we'll get so high_

Ken softly kissed Aya's lips. "I love you." He smiled, his warmth reflected in Aya's normally icy orbs. He saw compassion, care, desire, and most of all love. Something he had never seen in Kase's eyes, something he'd been to blind to look for.

_Get down get deeper and down_

_Get down get deeper and down_

_You're a twisted lover, kiss & telling on a superstar_

_That's what you are_

_Well, it was Saturday might, I know the feeling was right_

_I didn't know we'd get so far_

"Hey Aya?"

"What?"

"If you were so drunk, how come you don't taste like alcohol?"

The redhead grinned mischievously. "Because I didn't have any. I poured it down the drain as an excuse in case you thought I was disgusting."

Ken laughed. "Well, koi, don't ever worry about that again. Because I love you." And with that Ken kissed Aya softly, deepening the kiss as the minutes passed.

_Get down get deeper and down_

_Get down get deeper and down_

_Saturday night_

_Wanna get down, wanna get down, wanna get down Saturday night.

* * *

_

Ok everyone, I know this is really short, but I promise that this story will get better!


	4. Stop

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or any of the songs used in this fic

* * *

Sugar and Spice

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

Nagi walked into the club. He worked his way through the jostling bodies over to the bar. No sooner had he sat down than there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Yohji, smiling seductively and beckoning him to come dance.

_You just walk in, I make you smile_

_It's cool but you don't even know me_

_You take an inch, I run a mile_

_Can't win you're always right behind me_

Nagi allowed himself to be dragged to the dance floor. Obviously, Yohji didn't remember the other night, so maybe he was hiding feelings for him.

"Look, I could be dancing with anyone else here, but I picked you, so why so glum?"

"Well, not like it's the first time I've heard that one." Nagi rolled his eyes. Yohji really didn't have a clue.

_And we know that you could go and find some other_

_Take or leave it or just don't even bother_

_Caught in a craze, it's just a faze_

_Or will this be around forever_

"Look, I want to apologize for last night. I didn't remember any of it, but then I ran into Schuldich. He 'reminded' me about what happened before he beat the shit out of me. I want to say I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. Is there any way you'll forgive me?"

Nagi stared. 'Yohji was sorry?' "I-I can forgive you, Yohji, just…just never do that again."

_Don't you know it's going too fast_

_Racing so hard you know it won't last_

_Don't you know, what can't you see_

_Slow it down, read the sign, so you know just where you're going_

"Thank you Nagi." Yohji ran a hand up to cup the telekinetic's cheek. He placed a sweet, tender kiss on the boy's mouth. Sensing the boy melting beneath him, he deepened the kiss. He began to sway to the music, pulling the boy closer until Prodigy's body was pressed tightly to his own. Suddenly, Nagi pulled away.

_Stop right now, thank you very much_

_I need somebody with the human touch_

_Hey you, always on the run_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun…_

"No Yohji. No. If you care for me at all, you're going to have to take it slow this time. I don't want to be a one night stand. And I don't want to be a replacement or substitute for Asuka. You have to want me for me."

"Whatever you need, Nagi. Please, just let me prove myself to you. I'll never do anything you don't want me to ever again. And as for Asuka, I…I think… maybe it's time to move on." Smiling, Yohji reached down to take Nagi's hand in his own.

_And we know that you could go and find some other_

_Take or leave it cause we've always got each other_

_You know who you are and yes, you're gonna break down_

_You've crossed the line, so you're gonna have to turn around_

Nagi smiled back as the lanky playboy's fingers closed around his own.

"Come on, I'll take you to meet the guys."

"Are…are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, we did used to try and kill each other." After reassuring Nagi that no harm would come to either one of them, they began to walk back to the Koneko.

_Don't you know it's going too fast_

_Racing so hard you know it won't last_

_Don't you know, what can't you see_

_Slow it down, read the sign, so you know just where you're going_

They soon arrived at the back door of the flower shop. Yohji's jaw dropped at the sight of Ken and Aya making out on the kitchen floor. Alabaster skin pressed taunt against bronze, Aya suddenly glared up from his position on top of the goalie. He eyed Yohji carefully, and emitted a growl upon spotting Nagi.

"Schwartz. Yohji! You brought home and are holding hands with the telekinetic from Schwarz! Have you lost your mind?!?!" Aya continued to glare at Prodigy, reacting as if he had a bomb that would explode any minute. "Get him out of here!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!"

"No, Aya. Nagi is staying. You can't kick my boyfriend out of my apartment. Yes, Aya, that's right. MY BOYFRIEND."

_Stop right now, thank you very much_

_I need somebody with the human touch_

_Hey you, always on the run_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_

Yohji smirked at his wide-eyed companions. Balinese led him up the stairs and into his private apartment, Once inside, he quickly pinned Nagi to the door. He began to kiss the younger boy tenderly, before slowly snaking his tongue into the other's mouth.

_Gotta keep it downhearted, lay your back on the line_

_Cause I don't care about the money, don't be wasting my time_

_You need less speed, get off my case_

_You gotta slow it down baby, just get out of my face_

The brunette pushed the blonde away, however, when the playboy's hand worked its way up his shirt.

"Yohji, I'm sorry. But you are going to have to take it slow."

"That's alright, Nagi. Whatever makes you happy."

Meanwhile, the two heard pounding on the door. Abyssinian, having finally regained his senses, demanded that Nagi leave immediately.

_Stop right now, thank you very much_

_I need somebody with the human touch_

_Hey you, always on the run_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun._

_

* * *

_Ok, sorry for any confusion. No one get mad at me for the whole YohjixNagi situation. It wasn't originally going to be like that, but then I changed my mind. Anyway, there's a lovely KenxAya chapter coming up, so please read and review if you want me to continue! 


	5. Two Become One

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or any of these songs. I mean, seriously, I don't even own the socks I'm wearing today…

Sugar and Spice

By Moon without a Sun

Aya finished the last touches on the table. Stepping back, he applauded his decoration skills. The Weiss kitchen had been completely transformed. Candles lit the table, reflecting on the china plates. The floor, chairs, and counters were sprinkled with rose petals. The meal was simmering on the stove. The only thing missing was a certain brunette.

Candlelight and soul forever 

_A dream of you and me together_

_Say you believe it, say you believe it._

After shooing the two other assassins out of the house, Aya left Ken to work in the flower shop while he prepared the surprise. Not that Ken minded, he thought that he was alone because Yohji skipped one of his shifts. Yet tonight was the night. He and Ken hadn't gotten very far, but that was going to change. Tonight Aya would become Ran, and fully open his heart to Ken.

_Free your mind of doubt and danger,_

_Be for real, don't be a stranger_

_We can achieve it, we can achieve it._

After Ken closed the shop, Aya led him blindfolded into the kitchen. The goalie's jaw dropped at the romantic atmosphere the older man had created. Dinner was served, and Aya had made his favorite: teriyaki rum steak with rice. They ate in silence, Ken's mouth temporarily quieted by the seductive looks the redhead was shooting him, although he did begin to look rather flush.

Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on Cause tonight is the night, when two become one 

"Wow, that was a great meal, Aya!"

"Ran."

"What?"

"My true name. It's Ran." Ken stood up, and moved until he was kneeling in front of Ran.

"Thank you, for letting me in." He leaned in, kissing the pale man passionately. Arms wrapped around his muscular waist as his won curled around Ran's neck, brushing against his silky eartails.

_I need some love like I never needed love before(wanna make love to ya baby)_

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more (wanna make love to ya baby) _

Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be 

Ran gently lifted Ken, carrying him up the stairs. He set him down at the top, responding to the kiss the younger assassin had initiated the second both his feet were on the ground. As Ran opened the door to his bedroom, a cold rush of air caused Ken to shiver.

"Cold, koi?" Ran smirked. His room wasn't that cold. Ken simply nodded. "Looks like I'll have to warm you up then." Ran grabbed Ken's shirt, pulling him into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

Silly games that you were playing, empty words we both were saying 

_Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy_

_Any deal that we endeavor, boys and boys feel good together_

Take it of leave it, take it or leave it 

The two men landed on Ran's bed. Somewhere along the way to the bed from the door, both had lost their shirts and Ken's pants had been unbuttoned. Lust-clouded eyed met, and hungry lips met for another passionate kiss. This time it was Ran's jeans that were unbuttoned, while Ken's, along with his boxers, were completely removed.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful, You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Ken."

"Well don't wait anymore, koi, because I don't plan on letting you." With that, Ken finished removing the older boy's jeans. He tugged Ran's shoulders, pulling him flat against his chest.

Are you as good as I remember, baby, get it on, get it on 

_Cause tonight is the night when two become one_

_I need some love like I never needed love before (wanna make love to ya baby)_

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more (wanna make love to ya baby)_

_Set your spirit fee, it's the only way to be._

Ran nipped playfully at the goalie's neck before trailing a line of kisses down the brunette's chest. Ken bucked his hips, pushing his body up to get maximum contact with Ran's. The redhead chuckled, a deep husky sound, as which Ken moaned loudly.

"Ran, please, I don't think I can wait much longer. Please, koi, I want you…I NEED you…need to feel you inside me…" Ran froze. 'Does Ken know what he's asking?'

"Ken?" The brunette just whimpered pleadingly, convincing Ran that he knew EXACTLY what he was asking. The redhead reached into his bedtable drawer, retrieving a bottle of lotion and a condom. Slowly, he prepared both Ken and himself.

Be a little bit wiser, baby, put it on, put it on 

_Cause tonight is the night when two become one._

Ran slowly entered Ken, waiting until all signs of pain were erased from his face before he started to move. Their lovemaking didn't last long, both had waited too long to hold out for an extended period of time. Ran snuggled up close to Ken, burying his face in the crook of the goalie's neck.

"Ai shiteru, Ken, forever and always."

I need some love like I never needed love before (wanna make love to ya baby 

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more (wanna make love to ya baby)_

_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be, It's the only way to be._


End file.
